


Levi's Terrible, Awful, No Good, Very Bad Day

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bake Sales, M/M, Mpreg, inappropriate use of cake, levi's done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi's is stressed, tired, and in pain, it's hard to get through his school's annual bake sale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Terrible, Awful, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in [ Baby Steps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5184632)

Levi was already fucking done with the school’s bake sale, and he had only been there for an hour.

The other moms on the PTA had fancy tables set up, adorned with colored table cloths and shiny glass platters.

Christa kept rubbing at her eyes and leaning in Levi’s leg, tired from her restless night.

He wasn’t fairing much better, stressed and worried about Armin, who had spent the night in the hospital, a breathing mask over his face.

The attack had come out of nowhere, and by the time he had gotten home the night before it was verging on three in the morning. Hanji was sleeping on the couch when he got home, and when he woke them up they groaned as they stood, one hand pressed to the small of their back. Hanji reported that Christa had tried to wait up for him despite their best efforts to put her to bed at seven.

Kuchel was restless as well, rolling and kicking at Levi every time the Omega got even a little bit comfortable in his cold, too-big bed.

By the time his alarm went off at six the next morning he wanted to die, and he slept through it the next five times it went off.

By the time he shot out of bed, half asleep and feeling like hell, he barely had enough time to get himself and Christa dressed, picking up six boxes of brownies from the store closest to the school.

He had bagged them all up in zip lock snack bags, and with his daughter yawning and his unborn child trying out for the fucking Olympics, rolling and kicking at his bladder every five minutes, he just wanted to go sit with his son.

He knew that Mike and Hanji were sitting with him, but he hated leaving Armin while he was in the hospital. 

Why the school needed a mandatory bake sale was beyond him; it’s not like they needed the funding.

So an hour later when he heard some bottle blonde soccer mom make a scathing comment about his store brought baked goods, it took every ounce of self control for the Omega to hold his tongue.

“He’s a _teacher_ here; he should know how to find the time to _bake_ something! That’s why male Omega’s shouldn’t raise children if you ask me. They’re too wrapped up in trying to find a knot to find time for their kids.” She shook her head as she spoke, her voice kept low so the kids milling around couldn’t hear but just loud enough to reach Levi’s ears.

The group of wine moms all nodded their agreement, tittering.

Levi took a deep breath, eyes closed in an attempt to keep his temper. Then he heard one of the mom’s utter the words “Omega whore” and all bets were off.

“Christa, honey. Stay here.”

Then he was stomping over to the gathering of moms, pushing the sharp twinge in his back out of his mind, hardly even feeling it with cold fury rushing through his veins.

“Who the ever living _fuck_ do you think you are?” he asked when he was standing right behind them, the one that had been talking shit turning to look at him while the others backed up half a step.

“Excuse me?” she asked indignantly, arching a too thin eyebrow.

“You don’t even know me, and yet you deem it okay to gossip about me while I’m standing _ten fucking feet away?_ ”

The woman opened her mouth, but Levi held up a hand, cutting her off.

“No, I spent all night in the hospital with my sick kid. I watched him almost crash _twice_. Then I had to come home at three in the fucking morning to try and get some sleep because I _had_ to be here. So excuse me for not staying up even later to make homemade fucking brownies.”

He took a step closer, getting up in her face, and the other moms backed up even farther, one running out of the gym.

“My mate is gone, my back hurts, my son might be _dying_ , and I can’t sit with him because I have to be here. So you should be fucking thankful I even brought brownies instead of peddling fucking bags of sprinkles.” He spit the last word like it was poison on his tongue, his anger rolling off him in waves.

The Omega was aware that he was going toe to toe with the dean’s wife, knew that his boss probably wouldn’t like that he was cussing her out. To top it off he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him, a few filming the ordeal on their phones, but he didn’t care.

“And yet you have the gall to call me a lazy parent? You know what? You can shove your nasty, dry as fuck yellow cake right up your portentous little ass, Helen. “

He punctuated this remark by flipping the plastic table over, baked goods smashing to the floor.

“Calm down,” Helen said, putting her hands in front of her like she was trying to tame a wild animal, the motion just pissing Levi off even more.

“Someone better call a fucking ambulance because someone’s going to the hospital and it sure as hell’s not going to be me.” He swung his arm back, fully ready to sucker punch the bitch right in her fucking throat, when hands grabbed his wrists, forcing them behind his back at the same time a gush of warmth soaked his jeans.

He looked down, registering the sharp cramps in his back for what they were. “ _Fuck_.”

 

* * *

 

 Erwin was in the middle of a meeting when he got the call from Levi.

By the time he got to the hospital the next day, Kuchel had already been born, Levi holding her in the arm that _wasn’t_ handcuffed to the bed.

“What happened?” He asked, once had had taken the dark haired baby into his arms.

Levi looked down, mumbling something. “What?” Erwin asked.

“I might have flipped one of the tables at the school’s back sale. And I might have told the dean’s wife that she could shove a cake up her ass.” 

Erwin huffed out at laugh, looking down at Kuchel.

“How’s Armin?” Levi asked. No one would tell him anything, looking at him like he was some kind of monster as soon as they saw the handcuffs.

“He’s fine. His doctor said that he can go home in the morning. Hanji has Christa, and Mike’s sitting with him now.”

Levi let out a relived sigh, slumping back against his pillow.

“Am I going to go to jail, Erwin?” he asked, voice soft.

His Alpha shook his head. “No, I already paid your bail. An officer will be in soon to take the cuffs off.”

Levi sighed, eyes closing. “Thank fuck.”

Silence filled the air for a moment, Erwin taking the time to look into his daughter’s sleeping face.

“Erwin?” Levi started again, eyes still closed.

 “Yeah?” he answered. 

“I really fucking hate bake sales.”


End file.
